Gettin You Home
by Sarah36396
Summary: Consist of several one shots, all based off different songs. The stories don't go together, but since they are all based off songs I thought I would put them together. I don't own any of the songs or characters. Clint/Natasha. Guess this is what you'd call a songfic? All will have songs that reflect their relationships.
1. Gettin You Home

**So I figured I would try to drag one of my favorite songs into my favorite ship. We will see how it goes. Drop a review and thanks for reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: All song rights belong to Chris Young. And I don't own the characters either :(  
**

_Tuxedo waiters, black tie,_  
_ white table clothes and red wine._  
_ We've been planning this night,_  
_ looking forward to it for some time_.

Clint held the door open for Natasha, flashing her one of his rare heart stopping smiles. She grinned back at him before stepping out of his flashy black sports car, ignoring the stares of the valet parking stuff. Clint tossed a young man his keys, giving him a stern look. "Not one scratch."

"Y-yes sir," he stammered, fumbling to catch the keys. Clint chuckled under his breath as Natasha laced her arm through his as they made their way towards the entrance to the restaurant. Natasha still wasn't sure how Clint had managed to talk her into this, but so far she was having fun. She had needed a distraction after their last mission and this proved to be working perfectly.

"How may I help you sir?" An older gentleman in a tuxedo greeted them with a smile.

"I have reservations for two."

"Under what name?"

"Barton."

"Ah, yes. , right this way," he grabbed a two menus before walking off. The couple followed him, ignoring the heads that turned their way; It wasn't everyday that your local superheros went out to dinner.

"Your tie is crooked," Natasha teased under her breath and Clint rolled his eyes before reaching up to straighten the simple black tie. It went together perfectly with the dark purple button down and black trousers.

"Your table," the man stopped beside a table for two. A white lacy table cloth covered the smooth wood, a bottle of red wine centered in the middle along with two long stemmed glasses. Clint seated Natasha before sitting across from her, a grin on his face. "Here are your menus. I will be back shortly," he said after opening the bottle and lightning the two candles that stood on the table.

Clint waited until he walked off to pour wine into the two glasses, handing one to Natasha. "Bout time I finally got you out of the house."

"Guess I ran out of excuses," she teased. Clint had been trying to get her to go out on a formal date with him for months now. She had always found an excuse, but she finally decided to give in- there was no use trying to deny her feeling any longer.

"I am glad," he chuckled, taking a sip of his wine. "If you really want to throw the kitchen staff for a loop you could order vodka," he teased in a light tone as she took a sip out of her glass.

"I think I can keep it civil for one night," she cracked a smile.

"Just one night?"

"Just one," she winked at him.

_Now honey I know you love getting dressed up,_  
_And you know I love showing you off._  
_But watching your baby blue eyes,  
dancing in the candle light glow,_  
_All I can think about is getting you home._

Clint's eyes roamed her face, a smile playing at his lips. He had definitely been surprised when she showed up at his door in the simple black dress- she had thought she had toned it down, but it did absolute wonders for her curves. Not that he would ever mention it, she wouldn't appreciate that. She loved dressing up, and she knew the effect she had on men, but she hated for anyone to mention it. Clint couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched the flicking flame that her eyes reflected. His mind began to wander and his thoughts turned to what the night could bring. If he could just get her back to his loft...

"What are you staring at, Barton?" She asked in a teasing tone, taking another sip from her glass.

"The dirt on your nose."

"Really?" Her hand flew to her nose and Clint couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Jerk."

"You know I can't help myself," he smiled.

"Apparently not. Maybe we should get you a bib when we order."

"Will you bottle feed me too?" He batted his eyelashes. Natasha smiled, shaking her head and ignoring his antics. It wasn't often she let the lighter carefree side of herself show. But when she was with Clint it showed whether she wanted it to or not- they had that effect on each other.

"Because I am going to ask a five star restaurant for a baby bottle."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Clint," she rolled her eyes, reaching across the table to slap his arm before picking up her menu.

_I don't need this menu, no I don't,_  
_I already know just what I want._  
_Did I hear you right, did you tell me,_  
_go pay the waiter and lets leave,_

Clint ignored his own menu, watching her with a smile. He found himself doing that lately, just watching her. She had pulled him out of the black hole Loki had put him in, held him up when he needed support. The experience had brought them closer together and finally made them confess to themselves that they just might be able to make something work.

Natasha looked up to meet his eyes, a smile spreading across her face. She slowly sat the menu down, tilting her head to the side. "Tell you what...I'm really not all that hungry," she began, smirking as he latched onto every word. "Why don't we pay and get out of here? Go find some quiet place."

"Seriously?" Clint cocked an eyebrow, trying not to grin like an idiot.

"When am I not serious?" She countered.

"Whenever you are with me," he smiled.

"Point taken, but yes, I was serious."

"Fine with me," he tossed the menu back onto the table, flagging their waiter down. "I'd like a bill please."

_Now honey I know by that look in your eyes,_  
_And your hand drawing hearts on mine,  
That our night out of the house,  
Ain't gonna last too long,_  
_When all you can think about is getting me home._

"Is everything alright sir?" A frown creased his forehead. Natasha had laced her hand through Clint's, her eyes dancing with amusement. She ran her thumb over his hand, sending shivers up his arm.

"Everything is perfectly fine," he flashed the waiter a dazzling smile.

"Alright. This way please." He led them to the front. He quickly swiped the card Clint handed him before giving him the receipt, then they were out of the restaurant.

"Poor guy, He is probably worrying he did something wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll write a fantastic review and mention him," Clint chuckled, flagging down the young man who stood nearby. "Ticket 356."

"One moment sir," he muttered something into his mic. A few moments later Clint's car rolled around the corner, the same young man from earlier behind the wheel.

"Good job kid," he handed him a fifty, the kids eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"T-thanks mister!"

"Don't mention it," He chuckled before opening Natasha's door for her. She slid inside and he shut it, crossing the car to slide in. He smirked as the car seemed to purr as it rolled out of the parking lot.

"So where are we headed?" Natasha asked, smiling at him sweetly.

_Walking through the front door,  
seeing your black dress hit the floor,  
uh honey there sure ain't nothing,  
like you loving __me all night long,  
and all I can think about is getting you home_

"Home."


	2. I Can Take It From There

**Going to keep running with this. Time for a second song. These don't go together at all, just different songs that could portray their relationship. And several of these will probably be Chris Young songs, just because they fit perfectly. This particular one shot is set during the official "re-opening" party after the battle. And most of these songs are in order, but of course I've left some of the chorus repeats out so it flows together with the story  
**

**Song: I Can Take it From There Artist: Chris Young  
**

_Ain't nothin goin on in town tonight  
Except the loud party crowd drinkin too much beer  
So baby tell me would it be alright  
If we just take a little rain check and stay right here  
I'm sure we could find somethin to do  
_

Natasha let out a lazy yawn as she looked out over the balcony. The city was throwing a huge block party celebrating the restoration of their city. It had been almost a year since their battle with Loki. A year since she had almost lost Clint. The experience had brought them together- They whole team was closer now. They would occasionally go out for a night on the town, drinking and having a good time._  
_

"Get your butt in gear, Barton," she called over her shoulder. They were going to meet up with Pepper and Tony and join the party,

"I am coming," he chuckled. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he entered the living room, spinning a circle. "Do I look fabulous?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes at his usual antics. But she had to admit to herself that he looked fantastic in the dark jeans and black fitted shirt. "Can we go now? Or do you want to borrow some makeup?"

"That would be fantastic," he winked at her, grabbing his wallet as they exited the apartment.

"Bout time," Tony pushed himself off the wall when they entered the lobby. "We've only been waiting for hours."

"Oh please," Pepper rolled her eyes, slapping his arm. "We just got here."

"Hey! Way to kill the fun," Tony pouted.

"That is my job," she winked at him before smiling at the couple. "Ready to party?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Natasha laughed slightly. She still found it odd that she had become friends with the bubbly blond, but it had happened. "Besides, someone has to keep these two in check."

"God knows that is the truth! Tony would run around in his birthday suit if I wasn't around."

"Nothing wrong with showing off," he grinned impishly, making Clint roll his eyes.

"Good thing you are around then- that is something the world doesn't need to see."

"Jealous Barton?" Natasha nudged him with a smile.

"Totally. Let's go," he held the door open for them before they joined the mass of people. A band played nearby and various activities were spread out around within the 20 mile radius of the party.

"So where are we heading?" Tony called over the crowd. "I need a beer!"

"Of course you do," Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go!" Tony began wading through the crowds, Pepper on his heels.

"Hey," Clint caught Natasha's arm, smiling. "I know this is great and all, but-"

"But it's kind of loud?" She finished.

"Just a little. How about we take a rain check on tonight? We can go out and drink anytime."

"And just what else do you have in mind?" She titled her head.

"I'm sure we could find something to do," he grinned at her. "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not," she shrugged and they made their way back towards the Lofts.

_I'm gonna put an old record on _  
_ Conway Twitty, yeah girl I'd love to lay you down_  
_ Kill the ringer on your telephone_  
_ Ain't gonna stop lovin you til the candle burns out_  
_ Oh there it is that little smile of yours_  
_ Come on baby whatcha waitin for_

Once they were back inside Natasha informed him she was going to change out of her dress and into something more comfortable. She told Clint to pick a movie, but he had other ideas. He rolled the rug up and tossed it into the closet before grabbing the coffee table and dragging it to the edge of the living room. He pushed the couch against the far wall, masking sure nothing else was on the floor. He pulled his old record player out of the closet, gently sitting it on the coffee table and grabbing a record.

Clint turned the t.v off before snatching his buzzing phone off the table and hitting end call. Tony could wait. Right now he had other ideas. He tossed it onto the counter before locating Natasha's cell and turning it off as well, putting it back in her purse. He didn't want any interruptions tonight. Lastly he pulled off the purple shirt, tossing it into the hamper and pulled on an old t-shirt.

"You work fast," Natasha observed, cocking an eyebrow and eying the record player. "It IS the 21st century you know?"

"Old habits die hard," he grinned. "It was my grandfathers."

"I didn't even know it was in the house," she sounded surpirsed. "Country music? You've been holding out on me," she laughed.

"Conway Twitty is a classic," he grinned. "May I?" He offered her a hand.

"What in the world are you doing Clint?"

"Come on Tasha, dance with me!"

"Clint," she rolled her eyes. "I can hardly dance."

"You mean to tell me you can jump out of planes, tackle bad guys, take down half the mafia, but you can't dance?"

"There was never a reason to learn," she shrugged.

"I'll teach you, please?" He turned those stunning eyes on her and she let out a long sigh.

"I am going to kill us both," she pouted as she held her hand out.

"It's not hard at all," he broke into a smile, grabbing her hand and placing it on his hip. Her put the other on his shoulder before dropping his hands to her waist, guiding her in time to the music.

"I feel ridiculous," she wrinkled her nose.

"How so?" He chuckled, tightening his hold on her and she tripped.

"I am in a pair of over sized sweats in the middle of what was our living room, dancing with a fool.

"But that's part of the fun. And I am your fool though. Plus you look fantastic, as always." Clint gave her one of those genuine heart stopping smiles. "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight ok? I am going to love you all night long," he wiggled his eyebrows and Natasha finally laughed, slapping his chest playfully.

"Would you stop it. You are worse than Tony," she couldn't help but smile at him.

"But it is working, right?"

"Right," she smiled, laying her head against his chest. "Thanks Clint."

"For?"

"Being there."

"Always will be," he smiled. "Tell you what, since you obviously aren't cut out for dancing, I guess we could just watch a movie."

"Please?" She said way to quickly, making him laugh.

"Sure," he turned her loose.

_So grab a couple glasses and that bottle of wine_  
_ Walk down the hall and darlin turn down those lights_  
_ And baby while you're at it_  
_ You might as well let down your hair_  
_ And I can take it from there_  
_ I can take it from there_

Natasha helped him straighten out the living room and he carefully put the record player up before turning back to Natasha. She grinned at him, reaching up to give him a quick kiss. "Why don't you lock up and I'll go pick out a movie?"

"Sure," he smiled. "You might as well grab the wine from the pantry and a couple of glasses," he added.

"Correction, vodka."

"Or vodka," he chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Hmm, you do. But the vodka is a plus," she tried to walk away but her grabbed her with a grin. "What?" She looked up at him.

Clint carefully pulled the short pony tail out before grinning at her, turning her loose. "Better. Remember to kill the lights- I'd hate to pollute the planet anymore than we already do."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, snatching the hair band from him and heading towards the kitchen.

Clint made sure the front door was locked before turning his phone back on, heading towards the bathroom.

Dude, Where are you-Tony

Hello?-Tony

BARTON! ANSWER YOUR PHONE-Tony

Everything ok? Tony is about to have a heart attack-Pepper

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! DON'T MAKE ME SEND THOR AFTER YOU-Tony

Clint rolled his eyes as he read through the text; you could always count on Tony to overreact.

Dude, Chill. Me and Tash went home. To many people-Clint

Oh really? :D Having fun Barton?-Tony

Cram it Stark-Clint

Fine, keep your secrets. I still have mine-Tony

With a sigh he switched the phone back off, putting it on the charger before changing into a pair of basketball shorts. He stripped his t-shirt off, tossing it into the hamper before following the hallway towards the room. The house was dark and he nearly tripped over the rug, sending him stumbling into the room and almost colliding with Natasha.

"Easy," she caught his shoulder, steadying him. "Don't kill yourself."

"My bad," Clint chuckled before flopping on the bed, grabbing a glass of vodka from the nightstand.

"You are oh so classy," she teased before joining him, curling against his side.

"I know. It is part of the Barton charm."

"Oh lord, please tell me that isn't contagious."

"Hey," he laughed. "So what are we watching?"

"Total Recall."

"I actually haven't seen that one."

"It is pretty good," she smiled, hitting play on the remote before tossing it aside.

Clint wrapped an arm around her shoulder, relaxing against the pillows with a yawn. Natasha sat her glass down before lying her head on his chest, smiling at him. For now everything was perfect and the way it should be, but he knew things were bound to change- after all, it wasn't like they had ordinary day jobs. But for once he wasn't worried- no matter what life threw at them, he could take it from there, as long as Natasha was by his side.


End file.
